


Prussias Requiem

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Goodbyes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loving means letting go [...] It's the right time, it's the right thing - you just don't know it yet. we'll stay alive in the sweet mumbling muttering fairytale stories of broken heroes and lost princes."</p><p>Prussia leaving Germany.<br/>Short poem - no... well... um... something written...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussias Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are waiting for an update chapter of 'Years of Iron' and I promise you: I'm working on it, I've got many scenes together the only problem is that inspiration comes not chronological :D hope ya forgive me. Take this as compensation.
> 
> I wrote this while I watched a video, hope ya enjoy, video linked at the end.

**Prussias Requiem - The shadow by your side**

 

I will reach my crown over to you.

Kneel down in front of you.

Time's meant to change.

Wave your flag and be proud of what you've become - because you can be.

Because I am.

Don't salute, I'm not your arbiter anymore.

Don't hold me in your arms - let me go.

Because I need to.

Because you have to.

Don't cry.

I taught you not to cry, right?

I'm not crying, that's just water in my eyes.

I will be the soft whisper in your head, 

the hand on your shoulder.

The man you looked up to is nothing more than dust.

We are evanescent and while the dust of our bodies carresses your skin, we'll stay alive in the sweet mumbling muttering fairytale stories of broken heroes and lost princes.

Give me one thought every night, 

that's all I need to stay alive.

It's the right time, it's the right thing -

at the moment you just don't know it yet.

This is not histrionic.

This is the awesome end.

Because loving means letting go,

Bruder.

Ich werde der Wind in deinem Nacken sein

und der Schatten an deiner Seite.*

 

*I will be the wind in your neck and the shadow by your side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkI4I4JymNg
> 
> skip to 7:33 to get to the scenes that inspired me.
> 
> Great also for PruHun and HRE & Chibitalia fans (I guess I missed a lot of parings)  
> PruHun at 4:26 and Chibi stuff all over the place.  
> GO AND WATCH IT, BRO!


End file.
